1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to decorative lighting in greeting cards, shoes, hats, illuminated decorations (including those for jewelry items, hanging, or stationary ornaments), flashlights, wreaths, spinning toys, gun sights, lighters, toys, and novelty items by use of chemiluminescent materials or other lighting to illuminate the items.
2. Description of Related Art
Prior art devices typically use battery-powered lighting to illuminate the device. Alternatively, chemiluminescent light sticks are used separately as devices or jewelry, themselves.
In contrast, the embodiments of the present invention use chemiluminescent light sticks or materials in order to provide lighting or act as a decorative feature for the embodiments.